Elrios High school Misadventures
by TheRaichux3
Summary: Eve is new to Elrios High. She was home schooled by Nasods, So she does not know Human common sense. She was told to go to high school. There, She meets interesting people. Although She does not know how to do the right things. Will she survive High school? Evex Elsword RenaxRaven and AishaxChung. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a house located near Altera, Lived a girl named Eve. Eve was a nasod queen destined for greatness. But when she was born, she was very young. She looked like a normal baby although she was a nasod. The town they lived in had a law that made her have to go to school. No matter what. So she must live her life like a 'Normal' person. When she reaches the appropriate age, She will rule the nasods. But right now she must learn how to live 'Normally'. Eve was home schooled untill Oberon and Ophelia say that She must socialize. Eve knew nothing about human common sense. Due to the fact that she was being taught by Nasods. She soon looked like she was old enough for highschool although her age is unknown. Eve wakes up and gets ready for school. Then She walks away from her house in her school uniform. When she got to the stoop of the house, She waves Ophelia and Oberon goodbye. Eve leaves to walk to school. Which is a long way from home. Although Eve knew a shortcut to her destination. Her school was called 'Elrios High' She was prepared to walk there, It was her first day ever going to a human school. She reached her shortcut but she could not go to it because it was blocked for construction purposes. She had to take a alternate route. She saw that the only way to get there is to go past Altera and through a forest. She begins to walk there.

**Eve's POV**

I better get there soon, I don't want to be late. I get inside the forest and look at my surroundings. I saw trees all over the place. I had to keep walking. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I screamed out alarmed. The footsteps stopped. I think it was just the wind or a random animal. I kept walking. Then the footsteps started again. I start running. The footsteps got louder and louder. I ran faster and faster,I was soon lost. I kept running regardless untill i tripped on a tree root. I fell on my stomach. The footsteps got louder and louder.

"Well well well... If it isn't Eve...!" This person sounded like a man. I turn to look. I do not know who this is. It His hair was brown and he had a scar on one of his eyes. The other eye was fine, it was blue. He had other people behind him. Small and big people there. I saw a wanted poster nailed to a Tree. It said 'Wanted: Banthus. 10000000 ED reward.'

"Your name must be Banthus...!" I say to him. I try to get up. I feel a pain on my ankle. I must have sprained it...!

"Yeah that's my name. I must be widly known already!" He gave a hearty laugh. I ignored him and tried to squirm away.

"Where are you going!?" Banthus picked me up. I glare at him when he lifts me to his face.

"You're not going anywhere..." Banthus said codly to me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Plus you have bad breath."

"Why you little...!" Banthus raised his fist to hit me. I get ready to get hit and closed my eyes... Any second now...

"What!?" Banthus screamed and somehow stopped. I felt a soft, warm hand grab my hand and lifted me from Banthus's Grasp. I open my eyes and see that a boy had rescued me. This boy had a uniform on. Similar to mine. He had red hair and crimson eyes. He was holding me bridal style. Banthus was on his fours and glared at the boy. The boy glared at Banthus back. I think The boy had struck Banthus.

"Go Get him!" Banthus pointed at the boy. His henchmen ran at us. The boy put me down and grabbed my hand. I felt a heat come to my face for some odd reason.

"Run!" The boy told me to do. I started running away from them. I ignored the pain from my ankle. We lost them eventually. We were both tired from running and trying to catch our breath.

"Man They were trouble. I almost thought we were done for!" The boy laughed. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Hi. My name is Elsword. What's yours?" He asked me. Elsword.. Huh...?

"...Eve." I mutter. My cheeks heated up again.

"Oh, That's a nice name!" He stares at me for a moment.

"I see that you're going to our school! I've never seen you before." Elsword says loudly.

"I-..I'm new." I mutter again. What's wrong with me...? I never felt this way before.

"Oh, Well you're going the wrong way. Want me to show you?" Elsword points to a road that has no trees or bushes in the way.

"Sure.." I say. I grab his hand.

"What are you doing..?" Elsword quickly pulled away from my hand.

"You were... Supposed to show me the way...?" I muttered again.

"You're not supposed to hold my hand like that. We just met." Elsword scratched his head smiling. We started to walk. But i was having trouble walking. Then I was suddenly lifted up by Elsword. He was holding me bridal style again. He smiled.

"I noticed that you can't really walk. Is your ankle sprained?" Elsword asked. How did he know...? My face got hotter.

"Hey... Why is your face red?" The heat got even worse.

"I don't know." I told him.

"I hope you dont mind me putting you down when we get to school." Elsword explains. I close my eyes.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"No problem." He replies.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**The next chapter will come out after a week or two. Hopfully asap. Maybe not even a week. Who knows? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They soon arived to the school. It was a big building that had a sign that said 'Elrios High' On it. Elsword and Eve walk to the entrence of the school. Other students were looking at them and giggling. Elsword was red the whole time. Eve kept her eyes shut.

"End of the road Eve." Elsword says. Eve was asleep, So he had to move her up and down a bit. She soon woke up.

"C'mon, we're here." Elsword begins to put her down. When he put one of his hands near her back to put her down, a distinct scream was heard. A purple haired girl was running to Elsword and Eve. Elsword froze and kept his hand near Eve's back. The girl ran up to them.

**Eve's POV**

**"**What are you doing to her!?" The girl screamed at Elsword.

"I'm trying t-" The girl slapped Elsword before he could finish his sentence. The slap was so fierce that Elsword was spinning out of control out of pure momentum. Then, while he was spinning, The girl kneed Elsword's Gut... Or that's what it looked like. Elsword fell. His mouth was open, and his eyes widened. and he looked like he was in massive pain.

"Pervert!" The girl screamed at Elsword. I stared at my hand in curiosity.

"Hi there! Are you new?" The girl turned to me and smiled. That's odd, just a minute ago she sounded furious.

"Yes." I reply.

"My name is Aisha!" Aisha puts her hand out to me. I do not know what to do. So i put my finger on the center of the of her palm.

"Uh... Nice to meet you too... Want a tour?" Aisha sounded a bit confused and then sounded cheerful all of a sudden. I nod. We walk off. The last thing i hear before we enter the school is Elsword groaning.

**Moments later... Narrative POV**

"And here is where our classrooms are!" Aisha sounded cheerful. Eve was watching her with curiosity and was nodding.

"We go here so we ca-" Aisha was interrupted by Elsword putting his hand on Aisha's head.

"Hey, I wasn't being a perver-" Elsword tried to say something but Aisha grabbed Elsword's hand and threw him over her head. Elsword was flying through the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAaaaahh..." He screamed loudly and then his screaming got quieter and quieter till I could not hear it.

"And don't come back!" Aisha screamed at Elsword as he was flying off.

"Sorry about that. The boys around here are persistent." Aisha says and smiles. Eve nods.

"Let's continue. Now then, This is th-"

"Hey there Aisha! Who's your friend?" a girl with green long hair with a school uniform was behind Aisha. Aisha and Eve turn to her.

"Hey there! My name is Rena." Rena smiles and waves at Eve. Eve was quiet.

"...Hello." Eve replied.

"Uh...What's your name?" Rena asked.

"...Eve."

"...Okay." Rena looked confused.

"I know she's sort of odd, But she's a good listener. Right Eve?" Aisha elbows Eve playfully.

"...?" Eve was confused.

"Yeah... Anyway, have you guys seen Raven?" Rena asked.

"Raven? I haven't seen him." Aisha replys. Eve is confused.

"Who is this... 'Raven'?" Eve asked. Rena smiled.

"Oh, Raven is a guy who is...Hot." Rena says. Rena held still, put her hands on her cheeks and drooled for a second.

"So this Raven has a high temperature?" Eve asked. Rena stopped drooling.

"No, I mean attractive." Rena corrected Eve. Eve nodded.

"Attractive..awesome...cool... I could go on..!" Rena explained.

"She liked him for a long time." Aisha says to Eve. Eve nods.

"Anyway, I think he's finally going to ask me out. So i have to find him." Rena says. She was looking left and right while saying this. Looking for Raven. Then suddenly, A scream came out of no where, It was Elsword again. But he wasn't running. He was spinning in mid air horizontally. Everyone screamed as he spun away from them. He lands on Eve and they both fall.

"Ow..Oh no, Eve! Are you oka-" Elsword says sounding tries to get off of Eve. But suddenly Aisha kicks Elsword with the top of her foot and lifted him up in the air. Then while he was in mid air, She puts her foot down, Twirls a little bit and round house kicks him away.

"WHYYYYYYYYYyyy..." Elsword was sent away from the hallway... again.

"Won't you ever learn!?" Aisha yelled at him as he flew away.

"I see that you learned how to kick properly." Rena complements Aisha. and smiles.

"Learned it from the best." Aisha smiles and winks at Rena.

"Sorry about that, I threw him at you girls to see what happens.." A random male voice speaks up. A blonde boy walks to them. He had a school uniform on as well.

"Hey guys... Hahaha..." He smiled and started laughing.

"...Hi." Eve speaks up. Rena and Aisha gasp a little.

"Hey there! Who are you?" the boy says happily.

"...Eve." Eve introduced herself.

"I'm Chung." Chung replied.

"Wow, She did it herself. Amaz-" Aisha's mouth was covered by Rena's hand. Rena smiles.

"Ow... darn it Aisha.. When did you learn how to kick so hard...?" Elsword walked to everyone else. Aisha was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed. Rena put her hand away from Aisha's mouth and walks away. Aisha walks ahead from Eve and faces Elsword as he arrives.

"Because i need self defence for perverts like you." Aisha explains.

"I said when not why. And I am not a pervert! that was just bad luck." Elsword had his arms crossed and glared at Aisha.

"Doubt it. You just want to pick up Eve!" Aisha screamed.

"No I'm not! I'm trying to show her around the school!" Elsword screamed as well.

"Sure." Aisha says sarcastically. She turns to Eve and Rena.

"Let's go Eve. We have no time for this one." She sticks her tongue at Elsword. And they walk away.

"Oh I give up." Elsword face palmed. Then turns to Chung.

"Chung, don't throw me like that!" Elsword yelled at Chung. Chung glared at Elsword.

"Don't land on my science project then!" Chung yelled at Elsword.

"You didn't have to throw me so hard! And i can't aim my landings! I was launched!"

"I was angry at you. You ruined the whole thing!" Chung sounded frustrated.

"Ugh.. The one time i try to be nice... Whatever. Okay Chung look, I'm sorry." Elsword scratched his head.

"It's okay." Chung smiled.

"So.. Do you like the new girl?" Chung said. He gave a sly smile. Elsword blushed as soon as he said that.

"N-No. I was just going to show her around. She's their problem now." Elsword shrugs.

"Mhm. Anyway, Elsword. If you break it again, I will throw you again. okay?" Chung warns Elsword.

"Yeah. I know. so no hard feelings about the science project?" Elsword puts his hand out to Chung.

"...Sure." Chung shakes Elsword's hand.

**Meanwhile... The Girls (Still Narrative POV)**

The girls were walking away from the boys. Then suddenly Eve speaks up.

"Aisha, When you said 'you were just trying to pick up Eve' I was already picked up." Eve explains.

"You were picked up?!" Aisha sounded surprised.

"Yes, He picked me up while we were walking to school."

"..Oh. Why were you picked up anyway?" Aisha asked.

"I had a sprained ankl-" Eve fell as soon as she reminded her self that her ankle was injured. She was so intrigued from watching that she forgot about her pain.

"Eve are you okay!?" Aisha screamed a little. Eve moved her hands to show that she was okay.

"Yes. I just need to go to the doctors."

"There's a school nurse here. They can just give you ice. to treat it." Aisha explains.

"...Okay." Eve gets up with one leg with Aisha's Support. They walk to the nurse together.

**End of Chapter 2**

Apparently i had free time for this Chapter. Next one will be up after a week. Maybe.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eve's POV**

Me and Aisha arrive to the nurse. They gave me some ice and made me lay down on a bed.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Aisha asked me. I nodded to assure her that i am fine.

"Just a minor injury."

"I guess..." Aisha turns to the door.

"Our first class is gym. We have it together. Don't be late!" She reminds me. Physical education...huh...?

"Okay." I nod.

"Hey guys! Guess what!?" Rena randomly came through. Looking tired. She must have ran here.

"Did Raven ask you out or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. About time."

"...Hey." a black haired boy appeared. He had the same school uniform on. I point at him.

"Is that him?" I ask.

"Yes Eve. It is." They were holding hands.

"Hello there." Raven waves at me. I do the same. I look at his arm. It seems to be a claw or something.

"What's that?" I point to his arm. Aisha tries to shake her head and put her finger through her neck. I have no idea what she's doing.

"...It's a Nasod arm. I lost my real arm from a accident." Raven puts his head down a little. Aisha shakes her head and puts both hands to her face.

"Another question." Raven puts his head up to answer it.

"By any chance, Do you have a high temperature...?" I ask him. Raven looks at me as if i'm crazy.

"...I'm sure I have the same temperature as you." Raven corrects me. Then everyone is silent.

"Let's go. I'm fine now." I get up, i give the ice back to the nurse and walk out of the door. Moving out of the way of Raven and Rena. Aisha follows me.

"Oh yeah Eve, We have gym uniforms as well you know." Aisha informs me. I look at my clothes.

"...Okay." I nod.

**Elsword's POV**

I'm running to the gymnasium. Making sure i don't get late. If i do, i'l get detention. I run inside the changing room. Everyone was already in their gym uniforms. That can't be good. I go to my locker and find my uniform, and put it on.

"You're late." Chung says this while looking at his project. He was still working on it.

"You know you're more likely to get that destroyed if you're in here.. right?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"Science is next you know. If i don't get this done, I'll get a F. I've never gotten a F in science. Ever. So i have to get it done. Now." Chung explains.

"Okay." I get my uniform on and sit down. I see Raven walk by. He had no gym uniform on.

"Late!" I say mockingly. He ignores me and goes to his locker.

"What's wrong Raven? Mad that you're late again?" I mock him again and give him a mischievous smile. He ignores me.

"You're no fun." I slap his back playfully. He turns around.

"I have no time for people like you." He says coldly.

"Ouch, Are you mad?"

"No."

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's arm wrestle!" I put my arm in front of him. He gets his so called 'Nasod' Arm out in front of me.

"Hey! Isn't that cheating?" I yell at him.

"This is one of my arms isn't it?"

"...Fine. Bring it!" We hold each others hands and start. I push with everything i have. But Raven's Arm doesn't move a bit.

"Is this your best?" Raven smiles. He pushes my hand down, grabs my hand and throws me with one arm.

"NO WA-" I land on Chung's project.

"...Chung?" I look at him after i get off of his project. He looked really mad. I haven't seen him so mad before.

"Elsword." Chung tackles me and pushes me to the wall. Then he grabs my leg. He lifts me up and puts me on his shoulder. I'm so dead.

"Please, I'm sorry Chung, Please don't!" He walks out of the changing room. He walks straight to the girls changing room. He opens the door.

"No, Anywhere but there! Please Chung! No...! Nooooo!" He throws me inside and closes the door. I look at my surroundings. I see nobody. I try to go back outside but it's locked. The gym teacher must have locked from the inside so no one could get out! I have to get out of here before i'm seen! I look out side, no one is there. I use the chairs that they give us all to wait to get on top of the lockers. While im sqirming on the top of the lockers, I see girls talking to each other from below. a chill goes down my spine. If Aisha finds out, She'll probably destroy me. I keep crawling and find the bathroom. Without being seen, i fall, Slide inside the bathroom and jump on the toilet and crouch. I would try to lock the door. But i might risk getting seen. Then i hear some footsteps. I try my best to stay quiet. Then i hear my door unlocking. Oh no this is it! Is this the end...? Eve had opened the door. I put my hand on her face to prevent her from saying anything. She comes in. and closes the door.

"Why?" Eve asks me while whispering. She seems to know what to do here.

"Long story. Can you help me?" I ask. while whispering as well. Hopefully she has a solution. She puts her hand on my head. and tightened her grip.

"You should be invisible now." Eve assures me. I look at my hand. I could see myself.

"No way."

"You are. Trust me. I'm the only one who can see you." I hope she's right. If she's lying, my life will be over. Eve walks out of the bathroom. So do i. When i walk past the girls, no one sees me. She was right! I'm invisible! I wait on the wall waiting for the teacher to arrive.

**Meanwhile...Chung's POV**

Man that Elsword... He ruined the whole thing. Ugh, How am i going to... I was walking back to the boys Changing room until I see Aisha walk by and go to the girls changing room. She had her gym uniform on. If she sees Elsword, Then Elsword will probably blame me when i go to his funeral. a rush of guilt goes past me and i block the door.

"Hi Chung. You mind moving out of the way?" Aisha asks. I shake my head.

"Sorry. Something is going on and you can't get in." I'm bad at lying.

"Wouldn't a girl be blocking the door? And what's going on?" Aisha reaches for the handle to the door but i block her hand.

"I wouldn't go in there if i were you!" I try to warn her. But she keeps trying to reach for it. The door opens. Eve comes out of the door. Oh no, Eve ruined everything! If she goes in there and sees Elsword... I can't let her get in! I need to block her somehow.. Distract her... *Gulp* Here i go! I grab Aisha's cheeks. I push her to the wall and pin her down.

"Chung! What are you doing!?" She began to resist. She was kicking me. Man she hurts! This won't end well... I do the first thing that comes up in my mind. I close my eyes and kiss her. She stopped resisting. Elsword better come back soon...Then suddenly somebody grabbed my head and tightened their grip. I open one of my eyes, and see It was Eve. I saw Elsword walking past everyone else and down the hallway. He was transparent for some odd reason. I pull back from my kiss and run to him as fast as i could. Oh no.. What did i just do...!

**Eve's POV.**

I watched them leave and I saw them stop and start talking. I at least made sure that they both got out safely. I smile, Then i look at Aisha. She wasn't moving and she put her fingers to her lips.

"What's wrong Aisha?" Aisha looked at me.

"He... He kissed me...! I..." Aisha's Eyes widened. Her face was red.

"I think I'm in love!" Aisha announced. I look at her curiously.

"Love? Explain the feeling."

"I feel... Amazing...! It's indescribable!" Aisha screamed a little.

"I see. This is interesting... I wonder..." I look at Elsword, Who is talking to Chung. He must be explaining everything.

"Is that what i felt..?" i blink a little and walk inside the changing room.

**End of chapter 3**

I have more time than i had before, So another story may be coming up today or tomorrow. Thankfully. Thanks for reading and being so patient!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chung and Elsword were talking in the middle of the girls changing room hallway. No one could see them due to the fact that Eve made them invisible. Chung overhears Aisha's words.

"Oh great, Now she likes me. Good job Elsword!" Chung starts yelling at Elsword.

"Not my fault, you decided to throw me in the girls changing room!"

"Yeah, You're right, I'm sorry. But right now I have to somehow tell her that I don't like her." Chung confesses. Elsword's eyes widened.

"Why?" Elsword smiled as soon as he said this.

"There are 3 reasons. 1: She didn't even think i existed."

"Until now."

"2: If she gets mad at you for being a pervert, then what would happen if i had to break up with her one day?" Chung's eyes widened at the thought. He shivered.

"True." Elsword agrees.

"3, She's persistent. I remember the time when you accidently hit Rena, Rena quickly forgave you but Aisha ran after you like a mad woman. You out ran her but she kept running regardless. Remember?"

"Yeah, But as soon as i took a rest, She was right behind me. I never felt so much pain..." Elsword shivers.

"How are we going to avoid her..." Elsword walks around, thinking. Then he suddenly stops.

"I know! You should just avoid her for the rest of your life." Elsword puts his hand into a fist and holds the bottom of his fist with his palm. Chung hits him on the head.

"Ow!"

"No."

"What?"

"There is no way you can do that."

"You underestimate me Chung." He gives Chung a mischievous smile.

"And why should i do this? this is all your fault anyway." One of Elsword's eyebrows went up.

"I'll tell Aisha that you went in the girls changing room." Chung smiles. Elsword frowns.

"So... If i do this then you wont tell?"

"Yes."

"...You got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

"We should get going, Gym is about to start and i don't know how long this invisibility is going to last." Chung warns. They both walk off.

"...So that's their plan..." Eve was watching the entire time, hiding behind a door. She watches them leave. She could see them even though they were invisible. She looks for Aisha to warn her, but she's gone. She walks back inside the changing room. Soon, it was time to go. The students leave from their waiting rooms.

"Chung, come with me." Elsword signals Chung to come to him. Chung follows him while avoiding the crowd. They were still invisible.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. C'mon!" They run to a hallway, they run to a elevator.

"Why are we..."

"Okay let me explain..."

**Meanwhile... Aisha's POV**

C'mon Chung... Where are you..? I was looking for him near the boys changing room, since i think he would be there at this time. I give up and walk away. Not giving up hope in him, i turn to see if he's there or not one last time. But i see a foot heel going inside a elevator. Chung can wait. That person who's skipping is going to be sorry! i run upstairs as fast as i can. I keep running until i reach the roof of the school to meet him/her.

**Narrative POV**

"You got it? or do you want me to repeat it?" Elsword was explaining the plan. Chung nodded.

"Yeah, one last tim-"

"Chung!" Chung was interrupted by a familiar voice. a too familiar voice. he turns to see that it was Aisha. Aisha waved at him and was smiling.

"Can she see us?" Elsword looks at his hand. Chung face palms.

"Oh no, No no no... Aisha...! hey there." Chung gives a fake smile. He shivers.

"You've got some explaining to do." Aisha walked toward Chung. Chung gulped.

"Sorry Aisha, Not yet. Now Elsword!" Elsword pulls out a black sphere out of his pocket and throws it into the ground. purple smoke appeared around them all.

"Chung! Where are you?! Chung!" The smoke cleared up. They were gone. Aisha turned around and ran downstairs as fast as she could.

**Aisha's POV**

Why is he doing this!? I ran as fast as i could to catch them. I arrive to the hallway. I see them in the elevator, those lazy people. They start running. Elsword is faster than me, but Chung isn't. I get close to Chung and grab his collar. Chung screams and I pull him over to me. Elsword comes in and grabs my hand. He disconnects me from Chung. I punch him and he falls. I start looking for Chung. I turn around and see him running to the elevator, I try to run up to him but he got inside and the door was closing. As soon as it was almost closed Chung said something to me.

"Sorry Aisha." I try to push through the Elevator but it would be too dangerous. The door was almost closed and i didn't want to risk anything. The door closes. I punch a wall in frustration. Why was he doing this!? I look at Elsword, unable to move and his eyes closed. I crouch and grab his shirt and pull him to me.

"Why is he doing this!? explain now!" I yelled at him at the top of my lungs. He opens his eyes.

"I'm...not telling you anything." Elsword smiles. Why would Chung do this...!?

"Tell me!"

"...I can't." I start punching him in the face.

"Tell me now!"

"Never...Ugh!"

"Tell me...!" I stop punching him and let him go. I feel sorry for him a little after punching him so much. He had a black eye.

"Why...!? why!?" I started punching the wall again.

"This is how it has to be." It was Chung. He was here! I glare at him.

"I really feel like slapping you. But first, tell me why you're doing this." I was obviously angry. Chung walked to me.

"Ugh... How can i put it..." Chung scratches his head and smiles.

"I..." Elsword jumps in and tackles Chung. Chung falls down. Elsword gets up and grabs Chung and drags him away. Chung tries to break free by moving around. I'm too tired to do anything. I can't move because i'm too tired. I get up and see Eve walking to me.

"Chung is trying to avoid you."

"Yeah i noticed."

"And he does not like you."

"Oh." I felt a little sad.

"Why?" I asked her. She started to explain.

**Meanwhile...**

"What are you doing man!? That's what you want to avoid!?" Elsword started screaming at Chung. Chung looked away.

"She looked so sad, I just wanted to..."

"What? tell the secret!? Gah. This is hopeless. I'm a goner." Elsword shakes his head.

"It's okay. I know what to do. Science is next anyway."

"Don't expect Aisha to stop."

"I know." Chung smiles at Elsword

"Thank you." Chung leaves. Elsword walks to the direction where the nurse would be. Then he sees Rena and Raven making out.

"Daaaang... You two are going at it!" Elsword walks to them. Raven opens one of his eyes and glares at him with his 'you're dead' stare. Elsword snickers and walks away.

**Later...**

Elsword arrives to science class late with ice on his black eye that Aisha caused. He gives the teacher a pass and walks to his seat, next to Chung.

"Your fault i got a F." Chung glares at Elsword.

"Shut it." Elsword sits down. Then suddenly, a fire alarm comes on. Everyone gasps. Elsword groans.

"Okay guys line up and leave in orderly fashion." The teacher said calmly. Everyone obeyed. Chung was last in line. The teacher left before Chung. Chung was about to touch the door handle but his hand was stopped by Aisha. Aisha enters the classroom and closes the door. She knew it was locked. She was face to face with Chung.

"There's no escape." Aisha smiles.

"Why did you do this?"

"Anything for you." Aisha winks. Chung frowns.

"Ugh.. I don't want to break it to you bu-" Chung's lips were stopped by Aisha's finger.

"I know. Eve told me everything." Aisha puts her finger off his mouth. Chung looks at Aisha

surprisingly.

"What!?... Oh. Well can i ask you not to hurt Elsword?"

"Why would Elsword be involved?"

"Never mind."

"You know i don't like you at all, yet you come here anyway?" Chung crosses his arms.

"That's not very smart at all." Chung finishes.

"But this is the only way i can talk to you alone without you running."

"You're right." Chung smiles. Aisha stares at him while he smiles. lost into staring at him for too long, Chung snaps in Aisha's face to wake her up from her gaze. She blinks.

"Why do you like me now? I didn't exist until now for you. Is it because I kissed you?"

"Yeah." She turns around.

"Sorry." Chung scratches his head. Then Aisha turns back to him and glares at him again.

"I will, I promise, I will make you fall for me." Aisha declares. Aisha kisses Chung in the cheek. The kiss was too fast for him to resist. Aisha opens the door and runs away.

"...Elsword was right. She is persistent." Chung rubs the cheek that Aisha kissed and sighed.

**End of Chapter 4**

Alright! i got it done! I deserve a invisible cookie for this. Anyway, Thanks for reading and remember to feed me invisible cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fire alarm stopped and everyone went back inside. Elsword didn't care anymore and decided to skip science. Elsword went to his locker got his lunch, and went to lunch. Everyone that was supposed to have lunch at this time was eating. Elsword sat down at a empty table and began to eat his lunch. Eve passes by and sees him by himself. She decides to join him.

"Oh hey Eve." Elsword was eating a sandwich and was talking while eating. Eve didn't seem to mind. Eve walked over to Elsword and sat next to him. Then Eve went closer to his face. Elsword backed away a bit

"Eve, what are you doing?" Eve ignored Elsword and went close to him. Elsword swallowed the food that was still in his mouth. Eve got so close to Elsword that they fell. Eve was on top of Elsword. Eve got closer to him.

"Eve!?" Eve got close to his face and then stopped. She did not do anything. After a while, Elsword pushes Eve away from him.

"Eve, Don't do that." Eve nods as Elsword cleans his clothes with his hands.

"Who taught you how to do this?" Elsword asks.

"Rena and Raven did." Elsword face palms.

"You've been watching those two for too long. They are in a relationship. We aren't. So we can't do that Eve." Elsword explains. Eve nods again. Eve grabs a tray on another table and throws it at Elsword.

"What are you doing!?" Eve grabs a box of milk and throws it at him. Elsword dodges.

"Stop it!" Elsword runs away. Eve continues throwing random things at him. Until Elsword was sure she lost her, He stopped running. Elsword sees Rena sitting on a table with Raven. They were eating together. Elsword sits down next to them.

"Eve has been throwing stuff at me, Has she been watching you two?" Elswod covered the back of his head just in case Eve was there.

"Maybe. Let me talk to her. Go away." Rena signals Elsword to go away. Elsword leaves and comes back while holding Eve by restraining her arms and picking her up. He puts her down near a table and runs away. Rena sighs.

"Eve, Have you been watching us and coping us?" Eve nodded like a child who misbehaved.

"Good job!" Rena gave Eve a thumbs up. Eve walks away and gets a baseball bat she somehow found and tries to throw it at Elsword, who was far away from them. Elsword dodges.

"I thought i'd see some action or something." Raven sips some of his milk from a box. Some milk was on Raven's mouth.

"Hey, i want some milk." Rena leans over and kisses Raven. Meanwhile Eve somehow gets a chainsaw and tries to throw it at Elsword. Elsword screams and dodges it.

"You're welcome." Raven winks. Rena smiles and turns to Eve. Who has disappeared.

"What have i done..." Rena face palms. Raven laughs.

"Well that's his problem."

"Yeah i guess you're right."

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword left the lunch room, Hoping he could lose Eve. He walks up to the elevator. He wants to go to the school roof. He arrives to the roof of the school and walks toward the edge of it. He rests on the edge's iron bars. Then he hears a voice too familiar. He turns around to see somebody he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey you! Elboy." It was Banthus again. He broke through the school somehow and took the elevator, knowing Elsword was here.

"Banthus. How did you find me?"

"You don't need to know the details. Attack!" Banthus's goons surrounded Elsword. They were bigger than before. And there were much more of them. Elsword runs away. They all follow.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..." He ran downstairs and turned to the hallway. They followed in chase.

**Eve's POV**

I look for Elsword in the lunchroom till i hear a distinct scream. I think it's Elsword, Since he usually screams like a scared little girl. I walk to the hallway seeing Banthus and his goons. I walk in the middle of them.

"Stop." I hold still and glare at Banthus. Banthus laughs.

"No way, we can do anything we want!"

"Not today you can't." I summon Ophelia and Oberon. They appeared on the left and right of me, out of portals. They were bowing down to me as they appeared. They get up. They were ready to fight.

"This is nothing! Get out of my way!" Banthus laughs. So do his followers. Then Raven bursts through the door and gets to our side.

"If you want to fight, then bring it!" Raven puts up his fists. Rena bursts through the door and prepares to fight as well.

"A bunch of children threatening me!? Hahahahaha!" Banthus gives a laugh. Then a police officer appeared behind him and hand cuffed him without him noticing. He turns around to see the rest of his followers were hand cuffed as well.

"Noooo! I'll get you Elsword!" Banthus yells.

"You might as well give up and put your life at something else instead of stalking a guy who's half your age." Elsword shrugs. Banthus growls and walks away with the police officer. I snap my fingers and Ophelia and Oberon disappear.

"Thanks guys. I might have been dead." Elsword smiles. I walk to him and mimic what Rena did to Raven. I... put my mouth against his. I kind of like it. My cheeks get hot. Elsword pushes me back.

"What are you doing!?" I grab his arms to restrain him and do it again. I kept my eyes open the whole time. Elsword was trying to pull away but my grasp was too strong. He gave up eventually. I pulled away.

"Why? why are you kissing me!? Do you like me or something!?" Elsword wipes his mouth and screams at me. So that's what this is called.

"Rena said to me that when a girl and a boy like each other very much, They go to a relationship and do things like that." I explain to him.

"I know. But we're not in a relationship."

"Can we be?" My cheeks got hotter. Elsword was silent and he looked down for a moment. Then he put his head up back to face me and scratched his head, smiling.

"You really are a oddball aren't you? Okay Eve." I kiss him again but he does not resist.

"Awww..." Rena says out loud while we are kissing. I ignore her and continue. His lips felt great. And i didn't care at the moment what happened around us. I felt amazing.

**End of Chapter 5.**

This story... Isn't over yet... O: I got this done asap. Thanks for reading! and remember that I love you all~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chung's POV**

Class was over, and i decided to look for Elsword. I didn't see him at all. I guess he skipped. School was over, but there was a event for school that let people use the school pool. i decide to go there. I walk to the hallway leading to the entrance. of the school pool. Soon, i was there. I go to the boys restroom and change into my swimsuit and leave the restroom. I look at the pool and see that the water is deep. Luckily i know how to swim. I walk to the water and jump in. The water was cold, So i tried to get out as soon as i possibly could. I was at the edge of the pool, My legs were still under the water, but my upper body was on the ground. I was panting because i used too much energy.

"Hello Chung." A familiar voice said to me. Oh no.. It can't be...I look up to see that it's Aisha. Her hair was out and she was wearing a bikini. Her bikini was light purple. She had purple sun glasses too. She was standing before me, Smiling. I jumped in surprise and fall into the water. It was too late to react to the cold water. I screamed underwater and rose. I spit out some water and wipe some water off my face. I look at Aisha. Who was squatting and staring at me again.

"Hey Aisha." I smile and wave at her. She sits down and puts her feet near the water. I should have done that...

"So what're you doing here..?" Aisha said with a sexy voice.

"I thought we discussed this. I don't like you."

"I thought we discussed this. You will soon." She winked. I groaned.

"Bleh. Do what you want." I swim away. I see a person holding a beach ball.

"Hey, let's play under water volleyball!" The person says to me. I smile and nod.

"Bring it on!" Soon other people began to join in. Then Aisha swam before me.

"I'm going against you! I hope you're good!" Aisha smiles. She swam backwards until she hit the earth behind her. She took off her glasses dramatically. and put her glasses on the ground.

"No way i'm losing to you." I can't help to crack a smile.

"Let's go!" a person serves the ball. The game began. I saw the ball come toward me. I pass the ball to the person behind me. That person shoots the ball and the ball falls to the water. That should count as a goal. Considering the fact we have no net. We cheer for that person, and i stick my tongue out at Aisha. Aisha does the same. The ball is served once more and I jump. I try to spike it. Aisha goes in front of me to try to block it.

"Take this!" I hit the ball and the ball fell and it made a goal. But Aisha kept coming to me while in mid air. She had dodged the ball. What is she doing!? I see a slight smile from her before we both fall under water. I try to swim back up but Aisha blocks me. Is she trying to make me drown so she can do mouth to mouth to me!? She grabs my cheeks and kisses me. I can't really breathe. I think this might be it...Luckily, we rise up and Aisha lets me go. She winks at me.

"Revenge!" She points at me and starts laughing. I glare at her.

"There was no reason for you to do that!"

"Then why are you red then!?" I felt my face get even hotter.

"Enough! Let's end this! Next point wins!" I grab the ball and serve the ball. a person blocks it and it comes back. This happens for a while. The ball comes back and i jump up to spike it again. But this time i was ready for Aisha in case she came again. I hit the ball with everything i have. The ball makes it. We've won! I fall into the water. I try to swim up but i can't. I used too much energy, I think i'm drowning! I try to rise but i have no air or energy to move at all. I felt my lungs burning. Now i was scared. I started panicking and sinking even deeper. I try moving my arms, No use. Everyone on the surface discover that i'm drowning and come to try to get me. My eyes start to close. And the first thing i see is Aisha coming to save me. This can't end well...

**Later...Narrative POV.**

Chung later wakes up, spits out some water and gasps for air. He was laying down on the ground. He was still in the pool, Aisha was beside him.

"Aisha.. Did you..."

"Yeah." Chung groans.

"Did you do mouth t-"

"Yes." Aisha smiles. Chung groans again. He gets up and lays down on a beach chair. He sighs.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Aisha winks. Something about that made Chung groan again. She walks away and goes into the girls bathroom. She waves goodbye to Chung before she leaves. Elsword walks by the pool's fence, and sees Chung. He rushes over to him by jumping the fence. He still had his school uniform.

"Hey Chung!"

"...*Sigh*"

"What's wrong?" He explains what happened.

"Ouch."

"Yeah i know."

"She kisses you twice. She's good."

"Shut up, I don't think mouth to mouth counts as a kiss." Chung gets up.

"Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does..." Elsword scratched his head.

"Whatever." Chung turns around.

"I don't know how I can stop her, She's annoying." Chung blushes and walks away.

"I don't think you think she's annoying!" Elsword screams and teases. Chung's face gets redder and he leaves without a word.

**End of Chapter 6**

...Awww yeaaaaah! I got this one done! Wooooo! Thanks for reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chung's POV**

Ugh... Aisha's always in the way... I need to stop her before it gets too bad...I'm thinking about her too much! Ugh... I change into my school uniform since it was the only non swimming clothes i had. Or clothes that weren't wet. I walked to my house. It was late, so i decided to go to sleep. I put on more comfortable clothes and try to go to sleep. C'mon... Don't think about you-know-who... I dose off to sleep. And guess what. I had a dream about her. My goodness when is this going to end!? The dream was random images of her saying my name.

"Chung?"

"Chung!"

"Chung..."

"Chung."

I woke up as if it was a nightmare and i screamed into my pillow. Ugh... I need to end this! Tomorrow will be the end! I go to sleep.

**The next day... Chung's POV.**

I get up and get ready to go to school. I go downstairs and eat breakfast. I walk to the door and walk to school. I wonder if Aisha's in sch- I punch my head. I shouldn't care! My goodness... I get to school no problem. I get to the door and enter the school. So far so good. I get to the hallway and I see Aisha. Wonderful. I try to avoid her but she sees me and runs up to me. I groan.

"Hey Chung!"

"...Hi."

"Sorry sugar lips, No kissing today."

"Hmm?" I got to admit, that got my attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She gave a mischievous smile and walked away. There's something wrong today. Usually she'd at least attempt to kiss me. At least once. There's something going on. I begin to walk, turn to watch Aisha one last time, who was gone, and walk away. I shouldn't even care. But... Elsword comes to me, looking troubled. Good, something to get my mind off her.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Have you seen Eve?"

"No."

"Huh, could have sworn she was here. So how's it going with Aisha?" Elsword smiled. I frowned.

"She didn't try to kiss me yet. I can't let my guard down for a second." I look left and right and turn back to Elsword. Elsword shrugs.

"That's your problem. I gotta find Eve." Elsword walks away. Then, somebody grabs my back. I try to turn but then that person began to massage me.

"Guess who...!"

"Hi Aisha. Why are you massaging me?"

"You seemed a little tense."

"Let go of me." She lets go and i turn to her.

"You came here for a reason didn't you?"

"Yeah, I saw that you were troubled.

"Huh?" My eyes widened. She smiled.

"Yeah. And i know the perfect thing to help you." She bent over a little, puckered up, and closed her eyes She didn't move.

"What are you...?"

"Kiss me Chung." I gasp.

"No way. I thought you said no kissing today."

"I see that you still wont admit your love to me. And I never said YOU couldn't."

"What love!? I never liked you, never will."

"Sure."

"Why... Why can't you get out of my head!?"

"Because you like me dummy."

"No, I don't. I won't, I will never like you."

"Yup."

"Aisha... Please...understand what i'm saying! I. Like. You." My mouth slips. Oh snap i messed up. She ran away giggling.

"I meant to say 'I Don't Like you!' Waiiiit!" I ran after her.

"Aisha, wait. Aisha...! Aisha!" Aisha was already gone. Stupid, Stupid! I hit my head in frustration. Why did i say that!?

"Good job Chung." Raven was behind me. He was clapping for me.

"Hi Raven."

"Why don't you go after her and talk to her?"

"No way, She'll go 'I told you so' Or something."

"Nah, You could always tell her the truth."

"That i don't like her?" I say to him. He sighs.

"You know, I was in denial when i started liking Rena." He turned around, his back was against the wall. He was looking up.

"Really?"

"I got over it and started dating her. Because the more i denied it, the more excuses i had to make up for reasons i don't like her."

"...Oh." I look at my fist and clench it.

"Raven, Thank you." I said that before i left. I have to go see Aisha...! Ugh... I got to go to class...I... I can't go through this while in math! Gotta go now!

**Elsword's POV**

Before class, i was told i had a letter by a teacher. I ran up to my mailbox and found a letter. The letter said:

"Looking for your girlfriend? You won't find her! We've broken out of jail and we have her! Pay us 500Mil Ed if you want her back alive. if you don't want her dead... I suggest that you come pay us now...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Banthus

"Was the laugh on paper really necessary?" I said to myself. I crush the paper in anger. Now where would a idiot hide... Maybe i should look for a sign that says 'Banthus is not in here' With a arrow on it. Hah. I go out the door without anyone seeing me. I walk into the forest near the school where Eve and I met. I look all over the place and see a sign that says 'Do not look for Banthus in here.' With a arrow pointed in the ground with his portrait. I face palmed. When i said that before i was just kidding! Goodness is he that dumb!? I see that the sign is pointing to a plant. I guess i should pull it or something? I pull it and i fall underground... Ouch. I get up, Its pitch dark. I pick up a stick that has fallen after that little hole came up. I light it up with a lighter I've had just in case. I wove my torch around to find a entrance, A tunnel, to somewhere. I decide to go over there. I find some sort of underground door. I open it and it seems like a building. Weird. I go inside and took out the fire on my stick. I throw it away and continue. It looks like a normal building here. There's blue squares all over the ground. Seems normal to me. But how did they put it underground... I might have underestimated Banthus. I see another door. I open it and I see Eve, restrained with ropes and mouth covered. I see a piece of El beside her as well. There was a machine that wasn't big at all and was near them both. There was a wire on Eve's face and a piece of El.

"Eve! Are you okay!?"

" No use... She's our battery now." Banthus walks to Eve, He puts his dirty hand on her head and pats her on the head. Grr...

"With her, We should be able to control this piece of El, Now we'll be able to take over the world with this! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA..." Banthus laughs evily. I just glare at him.

"So let me get this straight... You kidnap a child that has the power to charge El, and you give another child a note of your actions who could have called the police, and stopped you just like that? You're just asking to get arrested. Lucky for you i was too angry to call the police." I explain. Banthus smiles.

"I did that for the sake of revenge. Get him!" Guards surround me.

"...Bleh." I groan.

**Chung's POV**

I look around to try to find Aisha, She's no where to be found.. Now where should she be... I decide to go to the roof of the School. I take the elevator and find her. She's there, sitting down on the floor of the roof, looking outside. I run up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Aww... You came all this way just to see me? and skipping class in the progress? How sweet." Aisha smiled. I groan.

"Listen.. I didn't mean what i said..." I scratch my arm and frown.

"I'm sorry Aisha."

"Lies."

"Huh?"

"You're just saying that so I wouldn't go 'I told you so' or anything like that. If you are really sorry..." She puckers up and goes near me again.

"Kiss me."

"...Aisha..." I look at her face. She looked sort of... cute. Half of me wanted to kiss her, but the other did not. I moved a little closer, then i went back. She was waiting.

"You promise you'll stop if i do this?" I ask her.

"Promise." I lean over and kiss her. Her lips were warm. For some odd reason i missed them. Huh. As soon as i pull back, i start blushing. Aisha starts giggling.

"Chung?"

"H-Huh?" My heart was beating faster. What the heck is going on...!?

"I..." Aisha puts her finger on the middle of my chest then lifts her finger up to my chin. She lifts up my chin slightly.

"Win." She kisses me. I was blushing really hard. What's wrong with me!? I... I... I like her!? No...! Nooooo! as soon as she pulled back, She winked and walked away.

"Be sure to ask me out whenever you'd like!" She says to me. She walks down the stairs humming. I felt my heart go slower as soon as she left. I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart go slower. Then it was at its normal beating rate.

"She... did win... Didn't she..." I turn to the view behind me. I was hopelessly in love. And i liked it. I accepted it. My hand was still near my chest. I clenched it and smiled.

**Elsword's POV**

The guards rush at me but i run right past them and run toward Eve. There's no way i can take them all. The machine that was near her was buzzing and making weird noises. It was moving up and down and Eve's eyes were closed. I tried to press some buttons hoping that it could stop sticking on Eve. Banthus was screaming at his henchmen. Why can't he just get me while he still could? Idiot. The machine only buzzed harder. I think i made it worse. Then Eve began to glow.

"Now self destructing..." What!? What the!? No.. NO! random lazers shot everywhere and shot at everyone, everywhere. They were coming from Eve. I hide under a table that was on the ground. I saw Banthus and his goons bail. I saw Eve there... Floating and not moving. I run toward her, dodging the lazors. The only thing i could think of is hugging her.

"Self destructing in 3...2...1..." No... But then she stopped glowing and floating. She fell back to the ground. She didn't blow up. Yes..!

"Elsword. What are you doing?" Eve slightly pulls back and stares at me for a second. I hug her tightly. I don't want to let go. My face was against hers. I was smiling.

**Narriator's POV**

Elsword was hugging Eve. He was happy that she was alive.

"I don't... I don't know what i could have done without you.." Elsword hugged Eve tightly. Eve's arms didn't move. She was emotionless. Then she felt a tear roll down her shoulder from where Elsword was hugging her. He was crying.

"I'm so happy.. That you're alive...! I don't want to ever let go..." Elsword kept hugging her tightly. Eve's arms lifted up and hugged Elsword back. Eve closed her eyes.

"I see. Thank you for caring." Eve hugs Elsword tightly. Then, Elsword pulls away and takes off all the wires connecting her to the El stone.

"Seems that they bailed. Let's put this back where it's supposed to be."

"Okay." Elsword crushes the machine with his foot and picks up the El stone. They go to the hole that Elsword entered through. He sees a ladder and tells Eve to come climb it with her. Elsword reaches the top. Eve was still underground.

"I don't know how to climb this." Elsword was silent. Usually he'd yell at her, but right now he was too happy. So he came down and held her hand to climb it.

"Don't worry. walk on the ropes. I'll take care of the rest." They somehow reach the top. Elsword picks up the El stone again. He held it with one hand.

"Oh look, This is the place where you tried to hold my hand!"

"And that's the root that tripped me." Eve summoned Oberon, Oberon had a chainsaw in his hands. He was in a bowing position. Eve got the Chainsaw, and cut down the root.

"Wow. Remind me not to mess with you." Elsword says. Eve gives Oberon the chainsaw back and he dissapears.

"...Eve." Elsword walks close to Eve and holds her hand.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." They walk toward the road that led to where they could leave the El stone.

**The End.**

And Done! Alright! I wonder when i should get started on my other ideas... I'll think about that later. Anyway thanks for reading up to now! I love you~


End file.
